<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nihera - Image Gallery and Extras by Yani_Senpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068059">Nihera - Image Gallery and Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yani_Senpai/pseuds/Yani_Senpai'>Yani_Senpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nihera - Star Wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yani_Senpai/pseuds/Yani_Senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus features listing to fit alongside my fic Nihera.  </p><p>Please use chapters to navigate content. Utilize (Right Click &gt; Open image in new tab)</p><p>Images, spotify playlists, fate campaign</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nihera - Star Wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Playlists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/519OlwtKvugc6KwSc4fQz7?si=GVYAO9W5RrCiM7RbLqEXhQ">Nihera Playlist</a>
</p><p>A chronological playlist to go along with the fic. I use this when writing and brainstorming. </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BPQfLRrfV4SZHr8DhuP8l?si=iHWSrljSSBmml4k88cWbNQ">Big Oofs For Genaso</a>
</p><p>A playlist from the perspective of Genaso</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Commission and giftart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://balverinedraws.tumblr.com/">Whitebalverines - Artist</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Initial Sketches and further Self-Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Craftwork - Custom Figures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Glow)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. etc. - Moodboards and other Insp Items</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Early Character Profile Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This fic pretty much started out with me having to set up a group of survivor Dathomirians. The characters have, for the most part, remained very similar to their original plans, though they've become less tropey and more just actual, well fleshed people, as is prone to happen when you write about them long enough.  </p><p>Following is the list of character notes I sent around to friends as I was originally planning for the fic. The presented list is entirely as it was at the time, save for the removal of big twist spoilers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BROTHERS</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><em>Gruxo</em>--a rough and rumble type of man, ready to throw down but also of moderate intelligence. Gruxo is protective and excitable, loves gambling, and plays music as loudly as possible. The fun frat guy of the group. He knows what he's doing, and what he's doing is throwing punches. Horns long and untamed, markings almost nonexistent, just small spikes on the sides of his face. Almost vibrant yellow in color.</p><p><em>Genaso</em>--A man with severe attachment issues. Obsessive, fearful of inferiority. An axe to grind and very loud about it.  An old lover of Nihera's, even if she doesn't consider him anything but a distraction. Very suspicious of Maul and dislikes that he is in a leadership position--not that anyone would follow Genaso if he were in the same. Always doing things he probably shouldn't, some would call him brave, others would call him stupid. The same red as Maul, markings minimal, just his eye sockets and mouth covered, horns very similar to Maul's, cresting around his head and down the middle.</p><p><em>Koru</em>--Genaso's younger brother. A small, more meek man, but highly intelligent and calculated. Later he grows to be an excellent strategist. He tries to stand up to his brother often, not willing to stand for him insulting Nihera because he feels jaded. Insecure and small, he made good friends with Gruxo early in the journey as a survival tactic. Almost pink in color, with markings that give him a permanent frown and a curved crest on one side of his face.</p><p><em>Uono</em>--An average sized built man, babyfaced. Hates politics but loves drama and gossip. He's the weakest of the group, but friendly. Too friendly, and often not trustworthy due to his habit of telling your secrets to the other guys. He means well, wanting fun, but ultimately he hurts his chances at having deep friendships because of it. Knew Savage and Feral well. His honey mustard color skin barely shows on his face due to the mass amount of markings, and every one of his horns are sanded and broken down to stubs--"Just the way I like em."</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>SISTERS</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><em>Nihera</em>--A classical Zabrak adopted into the teachings of the Nightsisters after being dropped by her father with them, she excelled at Acolyte magicks and assassinations, but later moved to work on shaman work. She's a headfast and intelligent leader, though she has attachment issues and feels as if she must prove herself to the point that she will work too hard and exhaust herself. Mild insecurity and a drive to learn anything she can, Nihera's calculated and joking demeanor can easily give way to affections and outbursts that are considered out of line in most situations. Markings that end in points and cover her cheeks, bottom lip, and eye sockets, she also has an M shape on the bridge between her brow and symmetrical horns, three on each side and the middle of her head. </p><p><em>Katoli</em>--A healer. A very gentle soul and a longtime friend and ally of Nihera's. One of the most trusted women in all of even the old nightsister clan. Happy to help and always willing to treat and just give checkups, a capable doctor with a bedside manner to match.  White nightsister skin, with markings only on each side of her chin. </p><p><em>Leilanta</em>--A brash woman with little patience. An excellent interrogator, she's actually extremely fearful of people and covers it up with sarcasm. It allows her to make walls to keep people out of her life. Very fond of Genaso. Didn't get along with Nihera at first, but she's younger, and was not good with authority that was not Mother Talzin. White nightsister skin with a large oval in the center of her face as markings, as well as blocks leading to it, like a child's drawing of the sun. </p><p><em>Nisanrae</em>--A huge fan of telling scary stories and partying, she's the life of the group. Happy to serve and happy to befriend, she's a kind soul who while devoted, is a little clumsy. She's never one to frown or complain and is always ready for hard manual labor. Gullible and a little ditzy, she's a good friend but not a good strategist. She was excited to go with Nihera, but once with her, quickly realized that morale was her only real skill. Her markings are stripes on one half of her face, the other half clean. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>